1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and in particular to a housing of a Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable transceiver module.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional transceiver module can be used to provide a two-way data transmission between an electrical interface and an optical network. The transceiver module receives optical encoded signals, converts them into optical signals and transmits these optical signals to the optical network. The transceiver module also receives optical encoded signals, converts them into electrical signals, and transmits these electrical signals to the electrical interface.
Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (referred to as “QSFP” hereinafter) transceiver module has four independent full duplex channels. The object of such a transceiver module is to replace a single-channel SFP with a high-density optical module. The transceiver module connector can be connected to a metallic casing that is mounted on a circuit board. The metallic casing is capable of eliminating the accumulation of electrostatic charges, shielding electromagnetic interference, and protecting the connector.
However, in the conventional QSFP transceiver module, the metallic casing and the connector are both designed to have only one port. As a result, if a plurality of ports is needed, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of metallic casings and connectors on the circuit board, which occupies more space on the circuit board and thus reduces the number of transceiver modules arranged on the circuit board.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.